The Return of an Enemy
by Metarex
Summary: This is my first fanfiction of the return of the Metarex.  Sonic and his friends must stop them once again from completing whatever plan they have in mind.  There are some OCs and this is the first of a long series.
1. Chapter 1: The Confusion

This is my firsrt fanfiction ever so don't go all nuts over me. Also, I don't own any of the Sonic X characters except for the plot and some OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Confusion<p>

A blast came from the floating spaceship sent two glowing hedgehogs hurling towards a dark planet with a cherry tree. The blast hit its mark and a two-tailed fox cried out in sadness. Suddenly, a young plant girl appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

"Don't be sad Tails. Whenever you miss me, just look for me beside you." said the plant girl and disappeared.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tails got up from his sleep crying.

He looked at their group picture and remembered the great times they had together.

"Why Cosmo, why did you have to leave?" he said sadly as more tears flow down his face.

Tails wiped his tears and looked for Starlight, one of Cosmo's children. Three years ago, she was born under the night sky and was given the name Starlight. She was as kind and beautiful as her mother. Also, she had eyes that shown out like little stars, hair that was the color of the night sky, and her dress was the color of water. Starlight loved to spend time with the flowers a lot and always knew when something was wrong with the trees. The two-tailed fox found her talking to the plants again and was happy to see her smile, though it did not comfort his sadness for Cosmo.

"So much has happening since that day." thought Tails as he closed his eyes and remembered the good old days.

Suddenly, he saw Sonic came by him like a flashing beacon.

"Tails, I'm going out to run for a while and don't tell anybody." said Sonic quickly and he dash out.

"Sonic, why..."

But before Tails could finish his sentence, the hedgehog was already gone.

"I wonder why Sonic ran out so early in the morning." said Tails.

Then Amy, Cream, and Cheese came to visit.

The girl hedgehog then asked, "Where is Sonic?"

"Ummm..." said Tails.

"Well, where is he?" asked Amy.

"Should I tell them or lie to them?" thought Tails," What should I do?"

But before Tails could decide, Knuckles appeared out of nowhere.

"Tails can you tell me why Sonic was in a hurry?" questioned the echidna.

"I don't know, Knuckles." replied Tails.

"What! Sonic left without telling me!" exclaimed Amy.

"There has to be a reason Sonic is acting like this," said Tails assuring.

"Why would Sonic act so weird it is so unlike him?" thought Tails.

Suddenly, Vector, Charmy, and Espio came knocking.

"Hello." spoke Vector.

"Hi Vector, Charmy, and Espio. What are you doing here?" said Tails.

"Well, Sonic came by us and..." started Vector.

"He told us to tell you guys to get ready for something just in case." finished Espio.

"Hey! I was going to say it!" said Vector angrily.

"Well? Go ahead." replied Espio.

"But you already said it. So what is the point of saying it again." spoke Vector.

"Anyway Sonic wants us to get ready." spoke Charmy.

"Prepare for what?" asked Tails, Cream, Amy, Knuckles, and the Starlight.

"That's the thing. We don't know." spoke Vector.

"We were hoping you could tell us." said Espio.

"That's strange. I wonder why Sonic is acting like this." spoke Tails aloud.

"Well, do you know why Sonic is acting like this, Tails?" asked Knuckles.

"Well, not really. I thought he needed time alone, but after this I am getting this strange feeling something is wrong." replied Tails.

"I wonder if Dr. Eggman is up to something." said Amy.

"Maybe he is plotting something, but Sonic usually works together with us to beat him." said the echidna.

"So any ideas on what Sonic's doing?" asked Knuckles.

After a while of thinking, Knuckles had an idea why Sonic was doing these things.

"Maybe Sonic find out Dr Eggman's plan include us in it. So he did not want us to get caught to complete Dr. Eggman's plan." spoke the echidna.

"Still Sonic wouldn't have told Vector, Charmy, and Espio to tell us to get ready for something." replied Tails.

"True." said Amy, Cream, Cheese, Espio, Charmy, and Vector.

"Cream! Cheese!"

Everyone turned around to see Cream's mother, Vanilla.

"Hello, mother," replied Cream.

"Hello, Vanilla," spoke Vector, Charmy, and Espio.

"Hello, Cream's mother," said Tails, Amy, and Knuckles.

"What are you doing here mother?" asked Cream.

"Well, Sonic told me to give you theses." spoke Vanilla as she gave them little golden star-shaped objects.

"What are they?" asked Tails.

"I don't know, but Sonic wanted you to have these before he left." replied Vanilla.

"Then lets go get him and make him explain." spoke Amy.

"I think we should leave him alone." spoke Tails.

"Why should we do that?" asked Amy.

"For one thing Sonic already went through so much already. The second reason is that maybe we are worrying too much about him. Probably he is going out for an early outing to have free time by himself." answered Tails.

"Probably Tails is right," the echidna said, "I bet he is napping right now."


	2. Chapter 2: The Recounter of an Enemy

Here's chapter two. It's a bit short. I forgot to mention that this was based off the english version mostly. At the time I wrote this, I did not know there was a Japanese version. Also, I'm not good with robot descriptions so I cheated a bit with my OC character. Please review so I can improve my writing if needed. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Recounter of an Enemy<p>

There was a flash of golden light and something exploding in outer space. Scraps of metal flew everywhere as the light continued its course. Suddenly, robots appeared out of nowhere and try to attack the golden glowing light. But they were no match and were quickly destroyed. Then the light stopped and formed the shape of Sonic the hedgehog, in his super form, gasping for air.

"I can't...keep...this up. There...is...to many...of them. Got to...destroy them... quickly." thought Sonic.

Suddenly, a few robots snuck from behind and attacked him. Sonic flew into space and then started crashing down toward the planet. But he woke up just in time to stop himself. Unfortunately, many more robots appeared and grabbed Sonic. The hedgehog was too exhausted to fight them back.

"You thought you could defeat us. But we grow stronger instead." said a strong, hateful voice that echoed in the distance.

"It can't be! Did the Dark Oak somehow survived the battle!" thought Sonic.

"Are you Dark Oak?" asked the hedgehog.

"No, I am not. I am the new leader of the Metarex and you will hand over the Chaos Emeralds. We shall spare you and your friends if you do so." spoke the Metarex leader.

"Never." replied Sonic.

"Is that a fact?" asked the Metarex leader.

The leader had three pitch-black capes. Its armor was as dark as the night sky and had blood red eyes. Also, the Metarex had feet, the middle eye on the waist, cape, and face, except for its mouth, with the characteristics of Dark Oak. It had hands, shoulders, legs, and the waist was shape like Black Narcissus. The Metarex leader also had the mouth, neck, and arms like Pale Bay Leaf.

"Release him and don't let him escape. He is my prey." said the leader.

The Metarex that held the hedgehog released him and stand a far distance away from him. It drew its sword and pointed it a Sonic. The Metarex leader's sword had a very sharp blade with a black rose on the handle. Then the leader began its attack. Its attacks were deadly accurate and were very hard to dodge. The hedgehog couldn't think of anything else because he had to keep dodging. But he wouldn't give up especially to the Metarex. All of a sudden, the robots grabbed hold of the hedgehog tightly and waited for the leader's command. Since he was so weak that he couldn't muster up enough strength to destroy them. For some odd reason, the Metarex leader came closer to Sonic and grabbed at open air. Suddenly, the hedgehog felt a terrible stabbing pain went through his entire body. He then realized what was happening. The leader was trying to forcefully take the chaos emeralds away from him. Sonic started to lose his focus on the world as the Chaos Emerald was being pulled away from him.

"Does it hurt Sonic?" it snarled.

"I'm going...to...stop you." said the hedgehog as he lost more of his focus of on the world.

"Oh really, how so?" asked the leader.

"Like...this,"as Sonic said that he span his body around as fast as he could to get the robots off and away from the leader.

But as he did that, he lost a Chaos Emerald. Before the hedgehog knew it, he had lost Chaos Control. Suddenly, in a golden light everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: The Attack of the Red Light?

My next chapter. I am kind of sad that no one seems to be reading it or reviewing it, but I will preserve. I don't own anything except for the OCs and plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Attack of the Red Light?<p>

A gigantic object landed on the planet and caused the planet to shake and tremble. Suddenly, a flash of red light appeared near the newly formed Master Emerald.

"Oh no," said Knuckles as the red light headed toward the Master Emerald.

"What ever that is, we got to stop it." said Cream.

"Come on than what are we waiting for?" asked Amy.

"But what about Sonic? asked Tails.

"Let's worry about him later and go save the Master Emerald," said the echidna.

"Okay! You don't have to be a hot head." replied Amy.

"I'm not a hot head!" answered Knuckles.

"Can we go now?" asked Tails.

"Then lets head there!" said Knuckles and Amy at the same time.

As Tails, Starlight, Cream, and Cheese went to their ships, Knuckles got a head start to the red light. Suddenly, something came from the ground and sent Knuckles flying.

"Oh no! What happened to Knuckles?" asked Amy.

"It looks like something threw him!" replied Tails.

"But what would be strong enough to make Knuckles go so far?" asked Cream.

"A tree root." said Cosmo's daughter aloud.

"A tree root?" questioned Amy, Cream, and Tails.

"A tree root is very long depending on the tree and your trees seem very tall. Plus it came from the ground." replied the plant girl.

"True," said Amy, Cream, and Tails.

"But still something has to be strong enough to lift it." realized Starlight.

"Maybe that thing lifted the tree root and threw it at Knuckles." replied Cream.

"Maybe. But it was facing towards the Master Emerald not us." replied Cosmo's daughter.

"Enough talk now!"

"Who was that? asked Amy.

Tails replied," It's Knuckles!"

"Are you all done talking now because there is something trying to take the Master Emerald!" shouted Knuckles.

"Already on it!" replied Cream as she headed to the object shooting her lasers at it.

But the lasers never reach it. They were deflected into opposite directions.

"What?" said Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese.

"How did it block the lasers?" asked Amy.

"It must have a force field!" replied Tails.

"What are we going to do?" asked Cream.

"Choooo." spoke Cheese.

"I wish Sonic was here to help." spoke Amy.

* * *

><p>Sonic opened his eyes to find himself being splash by the cold ocean. The hedgehog could feel his feet touching land, but the water refused to let him actually reach it. He tried to get up and realized why he couldn't.<p>

"I remember now. I was fighting the Metarex." thought the hedgehog.

He tried to pull himself up, but felt pain instead.

"How am I going to help the others now?" thought Sonic sadly.

Then, suddenly, the hedgehog realized he lost something. He tried the best he could to feel or look around him, but couldn't find them.

"Oh no! I lost the Chaos Emeralds. What am I going to do now? There is no one here to help me up." thought Sonic.

Suddenly, he heard somebody moving closer to him. All he could see was three figures moving towards him. The hedgehog started feeling dizzy and slowly closed his eyes and lost conscious.


	4. Chapter 4: The Attack of the Plants!

This chapter is really short. Sorry. I promise to do better and unfortunately Dark Sonic won't make his appearance till later. Please review and I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Attack of the Plants!<p>

The object kept ignoring them and continued forward to the Master Emerald.

"Tails, you got to do something about that forcefield." spoke Amy.

"I'm trying to. It's hard to locate what's protecting it. It is very far away from here." replied Tails.

Suddenly, something from the ground grabbed Cream's ship preventing it to move.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed the rabbit and the girl hedgehog as the thing opened the cockpit to grab hold of both of them.

"It is a tree root!" shouted two-tailed fox.

Then more tree roots grabbed the X Tornado and Knuckles.

"Tails can you get rid of them?" asked the echidna as he punched the roots away.

"I can't reach the X Tornado!" shouted Tails as the roots pull him and Starlight away from their ship.

"What are we going to do now?" asked the rabbit.

"Maybe we should hang and wait for Sonic." suggested Amy as they were all hanging upside down.

"Well, I am not going to wait for Sonic to rescue us and that thing get the Master Emerald!" shouted Knuckles.

"That would have been okay IF WE WERE NOT HANGING UPSIDE DOWN RIGHT NOW! SO KNUCKLES WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" screamed the girl hedgehog so loud the trees shook and trembled by her voice.

Suddenly, the tree root dropped Amy. The girl hedgehog landed really hard on the floor stunned. Before Amy could do anything, more tree roots appeared and were ready to grab her.

"Amy! Run now! Hurry!" shouted the two tailed fox.

"Chooooooo!" Cheese shouted as well.

The girl hedgehog woke up from her daze and quickly started running. But the tree roots were faster than Amy. So she got her Piko Hammer and started hitting the tree roots that come close to her. Finally, the girl hedgehog was out of the forest, but doesn't know what to do.

"Maybe Dr. Eggman can help me." thought Amy.

She headed off to Doctor Eggman's fortress.

"Sonic, I hope you are safe and sound." thought the hedgehog.


	5. Chapter 5: Where is Sonic?

I figured I might as well do another chapter since the last one was so short. Please review! I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Where is Sonic?<p>

"Is he dead, doctor?"

"I don't know. His wounds are serious. Also, his heart rate reading is very shallow. He could die very soon."

"Whose voices are they? I know them from somewhere. It feels like a dream calling back to me." thought Sonic.

"Is it you Eggman?" asked Sonic aloud.

"He's still able to speak?" spoke Doctor Eggman in shock.

The hedgehog opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He then tried to get up, but couldn't move.

"Don't you try to move. You were beaten up very badly so don't bother even thinking about getting up." replied Dr. Eggman.

"Yeah! You should stay and rest." spoke Decoe.

"But I need to go help my friends. They could be in danger." replied Sonic.

"No you don't. You are badly hurt so rest here until they heal." spoke Bokkun.

"While you wait for them to heal, can you tell us what did this to you?" asked Bocoe.

"It was a nightmare brought to life." replied the hedgehog remembering what had happen.

"What do you mean?" asked Eggman.

Before Sonic could answer, there was a loud bang.

"Warning! Breach at main entrance and back entrance!" said the security.

"Check the back entrance Decoe and Bocoe. I will check the front entrance." spoke Doctor Eggman as each set off to their destinations.

Decoe and Bocoe were the first to reach the back entrance just to find it was ripped, torn, and broken open to shreds.

"Oh dear! What do we tell the doctor?" asked Decoe.

"Maybe we should tell him someone broke in." replied Bocoe.

Dr. Eggman found his front entrance broken open too. At the front door was Amy Rose weilding her Piko Hammer!

"Eggman...we...need...your...help." spoke Amy.

"What's the matter? You can ask your other friends to help." replies Doctor Eggman.

"I...can't...they...are...in...trouble." spoke Amy.

"Interesting. By the way, I found Sonic badly hurt. He's upstairs if you want him." told Dr. Eggman.

Back on the top floor, the hedgehog heard something moving closer to him. He looked to the door and saw a shadowy figure moving towards him.

"So you come to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds and finish me?" asked Sonic.

The figure doesn't speak, but stopped and stared at the hedgehog.

"Well, that's too bad. I don't have the Chaos Emeralds and won't give up without a fight before you can finish me." spoke Sonic.

"I am not here for the Chaos Emeralds. Even though I want to finish you now, I won't. I need you for something very important. So I am here to take you." replied the shadowy figure.

"Then I guess you have to beat me first." spoke Sonic.

"I was hoping you would say that." replied the figure.

The shadowy figure pulled back its cape and took out its sword ready for battle.

"Prepare to lose." spoke the figure.

"Don't count on it!" replied Sonic as he gets up and charged at the figure.

Back on the floor below them, Amy and Dr. Eggman heard fighting going on upstairs.

"What in the world is going on?" shouted Doctor Eggman as another pounding sound came from upstairs.

"Doctor!" shouted Decoe.

"Someone has broken in from the back entrance!" shouted Bocoe.

"What?" shouted Eggman.

"Are you telling me that someone has broken through?" asked Amy.

"Or something by the sounds of above of us." replied Doctor Eggman as another crash came.

"Let's hurry and check upstairs. We got to stop what ever it is from hurting Sonic more!" replies Amy.

On the top floor, Sonic quickly jumped out the window and tried to run away.

"You are to weak to run. You might as well surrender!" shouted the figure as it jumped out the window as well.

"Never!" shouted Sonic in reply as he half run and walked away.

Amy banged the door open to find the window open and the room wasted.

"Whoa! What could have done this?" said Amy as she looked around at the torn papers and walls everywhere.

"What happened?" wondered Amy.

Suddenly, Dr. Eggman, Bokkun, Decoe, and Bocoe came running in.

"What happened here?" asked Doctor Eggman.

"What ever Sonic was fighting was very vicious." replied Amy.

"Sonic can't be fighting in his condition! He could die before he can beat it!" shouted Dr. Eggman.

"Oh Sonic! Please don't die! We all need you!" thought Amy.


	6. Chapter 6: The Identity of the Red Light

Here's a longer chapter for all of you. Whew! Please review. I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Identity of the Red Light Revealed!<p>

Back in the forest, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Starlight were still hanging upside down.

"I wish Amy could hurry up a little at getting someone to help us." said Tails.

"Well, I HOPE SHE HURRIES UP BEFORE THET THING GETS THE MASTER EMERALD!" shouted Knuckles.

Suddenly, the tree roots dropped Knuckles. Everyone was shocked at why the roots let Amy and Knuckles go.

"I got it! I know how to get down now." spoke Tails.

"That's very nice, but we don't have time for this." shouted Knuckles.

"Knuckles! Watch out!" shouts Tails, Cream, and the plant girl.

Then some tree roots appeared and grabbed Knuckles by the leg and pulled him up.

"The tree roots drop you if you scream really loudly. LIKE THIS!" shouted Tails.

The tree roots dropped Tails.

"So all we needed to do was shout really loud?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah that's it." replied Tails.

"THANKS FOR THE ADVICE TAILS." shouted Knuckles.

Knuckles fell down when he shouted.

"YOU HELPED US ALOT TAILS." shouted the plant girl.

The tree roots again dropped another person. She floated down really slowly until her feet touched the floor.

"CHOOOOOO! CHOOOOOOO!" screamed Cheese.

"It's your turn Cream." shouted Cosmo's daughter.

"Ahhhhhh, Tails." spoke Knuckles.

"Yeah," replied Tails.

"We got company!" shouted Knuckles as he punches a tree root.

"What the?" spoke Tails as a tree root grabbed his leg.

"Tails! How do we get rid of them?" asked Knuckles as he punches more of them.

"I don't know!" shouted Tails as the tree roots started swing Tails around.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Knuckles.

"I wasn't planning on them to come back so soon and I have not seen anything that will make them go away!" replied Tails.

"Just great." spoke Knuckles.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the Metarex were still fighting outside the forest. Sonic was suddenly hit in the leg and fell to the ground.

"Do you surrender yet?" spoke the creature.

"I will never surrender, especially to the Metarex." replied Sonic.

"Maybe you want to reconsider." spoke the leader as the tree roots lifted Knuckles, Tails, the plant girl, Cream, and Cheese.

"Leave them alone! They got nothing to do with this!" shouts Sonic.

"Ohhhh, but they do. They are your friends. Knuckles used the Master Emerald to destroy Black Narcissus and Pale Bay Leaf and set you free. Tails built the cannon that destroyed both Dark Oak with Cosmo and fired it. Cream shot missiles at Black Narcissus trying to harm him. That girl is Cosmo's daughter! The one who immobilized Dark Oak and helped you all destroy him. Last but not least Amy...Where is Amy?" spoke the Metarex as it turns its body around to look.

"I least Amy is safe. All I have to do is save the others." thought Sonic.

"Take this!" shouted Sonic as he hurled himself at the Metarex sending it flying into the forest.

Suddenly, the tree roots let go of the ships and his friends. But before he could get to them, the Metarex attacked again and they continued fighting. Farther away from them, Sonic's friends were quickly falling to the floor.

"I have to get to the X Tornado!" thought Tails.

Luckily, Tails fell in the X Tornado and so did the plant girl. Knuckles , Cream, and Cheese fell into the other ship. They were able to land safely on the floor.

"That was close." spoke Tails.

"ARE YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?" shouted Knuckles.

"Forget what?" asked Tails.

"We have to stop that thing from getting the Master Emerald." replied Cream.

"Whoa!" shouted the plant girl as the ground under them started to shake.

"What's going on?" shouted Tails.

"Chooooo! Chooooooooo!" shouted Cream.

"The ground is opening up! Look over there!" shouted Knuckles as he pointed toward the middle of the forest.

Lots of the trees were getting destroyed in a sudden fire. Suddenly, there was a blinding light. The light was so bright they could see what the red light was and what it had in one hand. It was a Metarex with the Master Emerald in its hand!

"I can't be!" shouted Knuckles.

"It's a Metarex!" shouted Tails.

"I thought we destroyed them already" said Cream.

"Well, it seems like you guys didn't." replied Cosmo's daughter.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Knuckles.

"Lets attack it to stop it from getting both the planet egg and Master Emerald."

Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Cheese, and the plant girl turned around to see Amy with her hammer in her hand ready to attack the Metarex.

"Amy! You are okay!" shouted Tails.

"Chooo! Chooo!" shouted Cream.

"Of course I am! What did you suspect? A Metarex?" asked Amy.

"Enough chit-chat! How are we going to defeat it?" questioned Knuckles.

"First of all, have you guys seen Sonic?" asked Amy.

"No. Why do you ask?" questioned Tails.

"Because he was being attacked by something." answered Amy.

"WHAT?" spoke Tails, Cream, and Knuckles.

"Hey. The only reason I came was to help Sonic. But I can't seem to find him." replied Amy.

Suddenly, the robot turned to their direction and shot lasers at them.

"Watch out!" shouted Knuckles as he grabs Cream and Cheese out of the way.

"Whoa!" shouted Tails as he grabbed Amy and Cosmo's daughter out of the way.

"CHOOOO! CHOOOOOOO!" screamed Cheese as it moved out of the way.

"Why did it pay attention to us now? Before it just ignored us. After the roots withdrew it stared attacking." asked Knuckles.

"I don't know. But it is a lot smarter than the ones before!" spoke Tails.

The Metarex had four tails and a single black eye with another on its chest. It had a horn sticking out of its head with electricity emitting from it. Also, the Metarex had two sharp claws.

"This one may be a problem." said Knuckles.

"Maybe Sonic will help us now to stop it." spoke Cream.

"I don't think so." replied Amy.

"Why not?" asked Knuckles.

"Look!" shouted Amy as she pointed to the sky.

"CHOOOOOOOO!" shouted Cheese.


	7. Chapter 7: The Shocking Secret!

Another chapter done and many more to go. Please review. I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Shocking Secret!<p>

Sonic and the Metarex were flying and battling in the sky as the gravity pulled them back to the ground slowly toward the middle of the forest. The light revealed that it was a mask covering the Metarex's face.

"Huhhh? Why would the Metarex leader cover its face with a mask?" thought Sonic.

"Maybe it's not a Metarex at all! It is just playing a trick on us!" considered the hedgehog.

"But those Metarex that attacked were real! So I guess it is not a real Metarex leader!" he remembered.

"One way to find out." thought Sonic.

"Take this!" shouts the hedgehog as he hurls himself at the mask.

The Metarex leader was caught by surprise and fell far more quickly to the ground.

"Yes! Sonic caught the Metarex!" shouted Amy.

When Sonic and the Metarex leader landed next to the other Metarex, the mask fell to the floor to reveal what was underneath it.

"It can't be! You are still alive?" asked Sonic as he saw who it was.

"Yes. It is me Sonic. You thought I died, but I will stay alive to have my revenge." spoke the leader.

"Why have you become the Metarex leader?" asked Sonic still startled.

"I want to bring back the glory of the Metarex by completing the mission with the old Metarex leaders." spoke the Metarex as it put its mask back on.

"You can't be serious! That intentions were evil and nearly wiped out the entire universe!" shouted Sonic.

"I cared about them very much as I cared about you." spoke the leader.

"Are you crazy? They were the enemy!" shouts Sonic.

"They were very close to me! If you remembered what I told you before you wouldn't have hurt them!" shouted the Metarex.

Sonic shut his mouth in surprise when those words escaped its mouth. The leader remembered its self when it realized its mistake of saying that.

"What did you say?" spoke Sonic in shock.

"It doesn't mater now. Take this!" shouted the leader as its leg moves to kick Sonic.

Sonic was to daze out to dodge it. The kick sent him flying to the other Metarex. The Metarex stared at Sonic and continued to retrieve the planet egg. Meanwhile, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Tails, and Cosmo's daughter headed over to the area Sonic was.

"I hope Sonic's okay." spoke Cream.

"We need him to do Chaos Control to beat the..." spoke Knuckles as he crashed into something.

"What the?" spoke Amy puzzled.

"It's a force field!" shout Tails.

"What?" shouted Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Amy, and the plant girl.

"What are we going to do?" asked Amy.

"Wait, I guess." replied Tails.

"Sonic, I hope you are okay in there." spoke Amy.

Sonic was sent flying and hit against a tree.

"Why don't you fight, hedgehog!" shouted the leader.

"I don't want to hurt you." spoke Sonic as he tried to get up.

"Why not? Are you a coward now?" asked the Metarex.

"No. I just care about you a lot." spoke Sonic.

The leader stopped in surprise as Sonic said that. But after a few moments, the leader ram into Sonic with angry.

"You can continue to make up reasons for me not to destroy, but your words mean nothing to me." replied the Metarex.

"I do care about you and my words do mean something to you." spoke Sonic with honesty.

"Why you! Eat this!" shouted the leader as the blade of its sword slaps Sonic on the face hurling him.

Meanwhile, the force field went down for a few moments which were enough time for Sonic's friends to come through. They came just in time to see Sonic get hit by the sword.

"Sonic!" shouted Amy and ran toward the Metarex leader with her Piko Hammer.

"How very foolish of you," spoke the leader.

When the Metarex lifted its right hand, a tree root poked threw the ground and grabbed Amy. Then it flung her to Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo's daughter.

"Watch out!" shouted Tails as he grabbed the plant girl.

Before Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese could get away, Amy knocks into them.

"Amy, Cream, Chesse, Knuckles! Are you okay?" asked Sonic.

"We will be okay," replied Cream.

"Please stop right now. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want you to hurt my friends." spoke Sonic almost pleading with the Metarex leader.

"Why should I?" shouted the leader with hatred glowing in its eyes.

"I may not have remembered it back then, but I had to stop them to save the galaxy." replied Sonic.

"I tried to help you before so you wouldn't get hurt, but I didn't want you to hurt them!" shouted the Metarex leader as sadness filled the leader.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sonic.

But the leader wasn't listening. Memories the Metarex had filled its mind once again. An emotion it thought was gone forever was coming back and it was too painful for it to bear.

"Sonic! It's all your fault!" shouted the leader.

Sonic quickly jumped to protect Amy.

Then he shouted, "Take Cover!"

Tails quickly went to protect Cosmo's daughter. Knuckles also did the same thing with Cream. The Metarex leader's emotions went out of control and it caused the tree roots in the ground to attack them sending Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Tails, and the plant girl away. Amy landed on Sonic, Cosmo's daughter landed on Tails, and Cream and Cheese landed on Knuckles.

"Sonic are you okay?" asked Amy when she got off him.

"I will be fine." replied Sonic.

As soon as everyone got up, the tree roots pinned them to the ground. Everyone tried to push up, but just felt more pain. Even the other Metarex seemed to be affected by the tree roots that latched onto it and was on its knees.

"What are we going to do?" thought Sonic.

"Chooooo! Chooooooo!" spoke Cheese.


	8. Chapter 8: Power Up!

I decided to add this earlier because I might not be able to do so later. Please Review. I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Power Up!<p>

The other Metarex ignored the pinning roots and tried to retrieve the planet egg. Then the Metarex leader stared at Sonic and his friends with hatred and sadness as the life around them started to die.

"I don't know how long I am going to last or how long my friends can take. I don't think the others will be able take more of this." thought Sonic as he looked his friends were.

Suddenly, Sonic saw something shinny coming from Amy's hands. Sonic realized it was one of the little golden star-shaped objects he asked Vanilla to give to them.

FLASHBACK

"Vanilla?" asked Sonic on the tallest hill.

"Yes, Sonic." replied Vanilla.

"Would you please give these to my friends?" asked the hedgehog.

"I will." as she took the little gold objects from him.

END FLASHBACK

Sonic then returned back to the present. He then tried turning himself slowly around to try to face his friends were to say something.

"Amy!" shouted Sonic desperately to get her attention.

"What is it?" replied Amy the best as she can.

"I want you to focus on an important memory or dream! One that made you feel the best!" spoke Sonic quickly.

"Why?" asked Amy in confusion.

"Remember those little golden objects I gave you!" replied Sonic hoping she remembered.

"Yeah!" shouted Amy.

"They are very special and will activate when you focus on that!" said Sonic answered.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." whisperd Amy.

Suddenly, a golden light came from the star shaped object in her hand and the roots around her were torn to pieces. Then the little golden object entered her Piko Hammer changing it slightly and she radiated the same aura that Super Sonic had. Amy aimed it at the leader who dodged it. Even though the Metarex leader was able to avoid the attack, it was enough to make the roots stop. Also, Amy's Piko Hammer returned to normal and that the star shaped object fell out of it.

"How did you do that?" asked Knuckles as he got up.

"I don't really know." replied Amy surprised by her change.

"Then how did you know what to do?" asked the plant girl.

"For one thing, Sonic told me." spoke Amy in reply.

"Sonic. How did you know how to activate it?" asked Cream.

"Well..." started Sonic.

"Yes, Sonic. How did you know?"

Everyone turned around to see that the Metarex leader had asked that question.

"She shouldn't have been able to do that. That girl hedgehog doesn't have the power to do it. I bet you cheated somehow and helped her do it." spoke the leader.

"That is none of your business!" shouted Sonic in reply.

"Fine. Be that way hedgehog. I will mind my own business and leave now." spoke the Metarex.

They all watched in amazement as it turned away toward the other direction. Suddenly, the Metarex leader stopped and turned around as if to say something.

"Oh. By the way Sonic, thanks for the Master Emerald and Planet Egg." spoke the leader.

"What the?" shouted Sonic, Amy, Cosmo's daughter, Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles.

They all quickly look at the other Metarex. It had the Planet Egg and the Master Emerald in each hand. Also, everything on the planet was already dying.

"Well Sonic, the hedgehog, we will be meeting again real soon." spoke the Metarex.

"You aren't going anywhere with the Master Emerald or Planet Egg!" shouted Sonic.

But all it did was wave a goodbye to him. Then they both disappeared in a wink of an eye.

"How did they disappear?" shouted Tails.

"Just great. The Metarex not only have the Planet Egg, but also the Master Emerald. How are we going to stop them!" spoke Knuckles.

Everyone turned and faced Sonic as they started talking at once.

"What are we going to do Sonic? Chase after them without the Master Emerald?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't know what to do anymore." replied Sonic.

"Sonic you still haven't answered our question before." spoke Cosmo's daughter.

"Well, the Metarex knew about everyone including you Starlight." said the hedgehog to himself.

"Sonic! Why are you ignoring our question?" asked Cream.

"Chooo. Chooo." spoke Cheese.

"What question?" asked Sonic as he did not remember their question.

"IT WAS THE ONE THAT THE METAREX LEADER HAD ASKED TOO!" shouts Knuckles angrily.

"Well, first of all, you didn't have to shout so loud. Second of all, you probably won't understand." replied Sonic.

"Just try us." said Amy.


	9. Chapter 9: Message from Space

I'll be slowing down with my updates soon so don't be surprise if you don't see me in a while. Please Review. I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Message from Space<p>

Sonic was on a run when he saw something flashing in the sky that grew bigger with each passing moment. He came to a stop in the meadow and stared at the strange light.

"What is that?" thought the hedgehog.

He realized that it was coming at him and moved out of the way so it skidded across the meadow destroying the flowers until it came to a halt

"What in the world?" said Sonic to himself as he went up to see what it was.

It seemed to resemble what Cosmo had arrived in, but smaller in size. The hedgehog reached out to it, but stopped when it activated.

"Identification: Sonic the hedgehog. Relay message."

A screen came out of the thing and faced toward him. It fizzled and flashed till he could make out a person.

"Hello. My name is White Lily." said the girl.

"What kind of name is that?" thought Sonic as he examined the figure.

She had long, white hair that extended past her shoulders and her sky blue eyes seemed to peer into him like she was there. He could not be sure what she was wearing, but it seemed to be a robe.

"It was important to send this message to you as quickly as possible so listen well. It is set only to repeat this message once and only to you. A new threat has appeared and has already begun to destroy lives once more." she continued without pausing almost causing Sonic to miss most of what she said.

"What?" This caught his attention and he listened intentively so not to miss anything else she said.

"They will soon be targeting you for the fable chaos emeralds and your planet egg. However, they seek other sources of power and many worlds have fallen under them. They are after the Master Emerald and are plotting something more sinister than the Metarex. We are not sure how or what is being done, but this is a warning for you. None of you will be able to stand a chance expect maybe yourself, Sonic." She acted as if he had not said anything.

"What are talking about? This doesn't make sense at all." he said as he gripped the machine.

"That is why I have sent these objects to you." She did not seem fazed by his sudden reaction.

The compact opened to reveal little golden star shaped objects. There were a total of eleven of these strange objects and he took them into his hands.

"What are they?" he asked the machine even though he was sure it wouldn't reply.

Surprisingly, she did answer his question.

"These are similar to the chaos emerald or rings you use to strengthen yourself. These would help your friends considerably to effectively fight your enemies. However, there are some slight drawbacks. Each one can only be used by one person and only that person. They also react to their feelings so it can be unstable. Another thing is that over time, they would eventually lose their power so they have to be used carefully and wisely."

"There are eleven though. Why so many?" thought Sonic.

"You are to give them to the following people: Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Chris, Rogue, Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun."

"Wait a second. What about Starlight and me?" asked the hedgehog as his focus returned to the machine.

"You should not be used by either you or Starlight. Or more precisely, can't. They would not work because of your special genetic make up. Now be prepared for the battles ahead of you. There is nothing more we can do."

The screen became blank and he knew that he would not find anything else from it.


	10. Chapter 10: Disbelief and Plans

Another chapter to please the readers. Please Review. I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Disbelief and Plans<p>

"And that is what happened." finished the hedgehog.

There was a moment of silence before they all jumped him.

"Yeah right! You probably made that up!" Knuckles spoke.

"We didn't see anything fall from the sky." spoke up Cream.

"Choo. Chooooo." said Cheese.

"I told you guys you won't believe me." he replied.

"Well, I believe you."

Everyone turned around and stared at the plant girl.

"YOU WHAT?" shouted Amy, the rabbit, the echidna, and Tails.

"Chooo? Choooooooo?" spoke the chao.

"I believe Sonic because I was there." Cosmo's daughter said.

"You were?" asked Sonic who was clearly off guard.

"But why were you watching Sonic?" asked Knuckles.

"I wasn't. The plants were telling me something was coming so I went." said the plant girl.

"But more importantly is that we need a spaceship and a source of power. The Blue Typhoon isn't in any condition to go into outer space again and the Master Emerald was taken away." the fox spoke up.

"That's right! With all this fuss about of how Amy got such power almost made me forget." realized the echidna.

"But how are we going to save the galaxy again with out a ship or power source?" asked Cream.

"I guess we will have to wait a while before we can get our feet off the floor." said the girl hedgehog.

"Chooooo? Chooooooo?" questioned Cheese.

"What about the Chaos Emeralds? Can we use them?" asked Knuckles.

"That's a great idea! Sonic why don't you give us the Chaos Emeralds." spoke Tails.

"Well...ummmm...I..."stammered the hedgehog.

"What's wrong Sonic?" the girl hedgehog asked.

"I kind...of...ummmm..." he mumbled.

"You kind of what Sonic?" questioned the girl rabbit.

"Well, I kind of lost the Chaos Emeralds." spoke up Sonic.

"You what?" exclaimed Amy, the echidna, Tails, Cream, and Cheese.

"How did you lose it?" asked Tails.

"I don't know exactly how I lost them, but all I know is that they are gone." replied the hedgehog.

"Just great! Now we have nothing." said Knuckles angrily.

"We are back at where we started." spoke up Cream.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Amy.

"Chooooo? Chooooooooo?" questioned Cheese.

"There is nothing left to do I guess." spoke Tails.

"What a minute! I know what can help!" spoke Sonic and Cosmo's daughter.

"What?" requested Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Amy.

"Remember those little gold objects that Vanilla gave to you." spoke the plant girl.

"Yeah!" answered Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream and Cheese.

"Well, they are similar to the chaos emeralds remember so we can use them to power up." said the hedgehog.

"That's right!" exclaimed the girl hedgehog.

"Don't forget that they don't have unlimited power. We may end up consuming up the eneries before we get to the Metarex." interrupted Tails.

"We just need them till we find the Master Emerald." countered Cream.

"But how do we use them?" asked Knuckles.

"Well, it's really simple. You have to focus on an important memory or dream." Sonic started.

"You should only use it when you really need it so use it wisely." finished Cosmo's daughter.

"Does that mean we should use them only for emergencies and the ship?" asked Amy.

"Right now why don't we get some rest to built the ship?" asked Sonic.

"We should get some rest now." the echidna agreed.

"I feel exhausted anyway." said the girl hedgehog.

"Well, we should rest for the night and prepare our ship." said the two-tailed fox.

Everyone left to go to their respective homes to rest. However, it was difficult for everyone to sleep. All there minds were worried about what had happened a little while ago. Amy was sitting in her bed staring out at the moon.

"Why did Sonic seem strange after the attack?" thought the girl hedgehog.

Sonic sat in a tree staring at Amy's house.

"Why have you become the Metarex leader and plan to destroy us?" thought the hedgehog.

Tails walked up the stair slowly to think.

"Why is this happening to us again?" thought Tails.

Knuckles stared at the spot where the Master Emerald use to be.

"What are the Metarex planning with the Master Emerald now?" thought the echidna.

Cream and Cheese were in their house while Vanilla was telling them to rest. But neither one was paying attention to her as she spoke.

"Why do the Metarex wait to attack us again?" thought the girl rabbit.

Starlight stared at Tails and began to wonder why this was happening to them.

"Why do we have to suffer like this?" thought the plant girl.


	11. Chapter 11: Time to get to work!

I'll be adding an important chapter/note soon so watch out for it. Please Review. I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Time to get to work!<p>

By morning, everyone had little sleep. When they all meet up, they were all very gloomy. All they could do was stare at each. After a while, Cosmo's daughter decided to break the tension.

"Well, I think we should stop thinking about what is going on and hurry to build our ship. After all, a ship can't build itself all on its own can it?" said Starlight.

Everyone smiled at her words, turned to each other, and nodded their heads. They all started to head for the Blue Typhoon. It was in very bad shape and it looked impossible for anyone to fix it. But they all weren't planning on giving up yet. Tails got the blue prints of the Blue Typhoon and showed it to all of them.

"We need these materials to fix the Blue Typhoon." said the two-tailed fox.

"Sonic and Starlight can get these parts. Then Amy, Cream, and Cheese could get these sets of equipment. Finally, Knuckles I need you to get these resources. I will need to stay here and make as many modifications as I can, but I will need all of them as soon as possible." said Tails.

"See you guys in a bit." said Sonic.

"Catch you later." says Starlight.

Both of them quickly left as soon as they got their assignments.

"Lets hurry and get these equipment." spoke Amy.

"Okay." answered Cream.

"Choo. Chooo." replies Cheese.

All three of them left for Tail's tinkering room to get all the things on the list.

"This should be easy." said Knuckles.

He jumped out of the room and left the two-tailed fox to do his job. The hedgehog and plant girl were having a bit of difficulty finding the material necessary for the ship. The reason was because they had to ask Eggman for some of them.

"Why should I give up some of my robot parts for Tails to do his little toy project?" asked the doctor.

"We need it because Tails needs to fix his ship or will we have to take them by force." said Sonic angrily.

"What a grouchy little hedgehog you are today. Well, then you can have them, but just return them to me." said. Dr. Eggman.

They quickly retrieved the parts for the ship and left Eggman's base.

"Next time when Tails needs parts, he has to get the parts himself." said Cosmo's daughter.

Amy, Cream, and Cheese wer devastated by how much stuff was in Tail's room. They couldn't find some of the equipment and some were too heavy to carry.

"Tails needs to keep lighter things in his room." said Amy.

"He needs to clean up too." spoke Cream.

"Choo. Chooo." agreed the little chao.

They got as much stuff they could carry and left. Knuckles was equally having a hard time getting the raw materials Tails wanted. He was digging into the earth looking for some special metals.

"Why does collecting metal have to be so hard?" thought Knuckles.

He suddenly hit something and found the last of the metal needed for the Blue Typhoon.

"I'm out of here." said Knuckles.

He jumped off with a bag filled with metals and headed for the ship. Everyone was there to give Tails the things. They helped him fix the ship's outer shape. It almost looked as good as new.

"We are almost done now all we need now is to fix the circuits to get it to work." said Tails.

"Then we will be able to stop the Metarex from hurting more planets and save the galaxy once again." said Amy.

"If we are not to late." said Sonic.

"But I have a feeling like we are being watched by them." said Starlight.

"Maybe they are." said Knuckles.

"Who cares? Let them watch. They will see that their defeat as soon as we finish." said Tails.

"Great words, Tails. Cosmo must be proud of you right now." said the hedgehog.

"Thanks, Sonic. I believe so too." said the two-tailed fox as he smiled.

"Lets move it then." said the echidna.

They all shouted in unison and returned to their work. But they weren't the only ones going to work.


	12. Chapter 12: The First Emerald

Sorry about the spacing. It is difficult to read. I have a very important note at the end. Please read it so you understand what I will be doing. Please Review. I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:The First Emerald<p>

The sounds of machinery echoed in the distances. Suddenly, the entire crew stopped moving completely. In reality, it was only a video of them preparing the ship. It began to rewind through all their talking. Then it started replay the moment they all shouted in unison. The breathing of a creature could be heard as they tape kept replaying that moment. Suddenly, it stopped at the moment they shouted. It began to enlarge on Sonic's face until it covered the entire screen. He was smiling and appeared to be happy to be with his friends. In the darkness emerged the Metarex leader from its throne seat that was hidden in the shadows. The leader walked up to the picture and stared at it with hateful eyes. It raised a hand and slashed the picture with its clawed hands. Electricity shot out from the picture as the Metarex leader brought its clawed hand down the picture until it reached the bottom of the screen. The sound of muttering could be heard in the darkness, but were quickly silenced as soon as the leader turned its head. Its throne seat went under the floor and vanished. The Metarex leader turned around to find the door it wanted. The door was covered in carvings that were only known to the people of the unknown. Almost no one knew how to read this language except the leader. It moved to the keypad and started typing in the weird language. As soon as the leader finished typing in the password, it opened to reveal what was inside. A red chaos emerald was enclosed in a sphere of glass. It shined back into the Metarex's eyes. The emerald's light seemed to reflect color of the leader's eyes who has seen many deaths before. It reached to grab the chaos emerald. The red chaos emerald responded to the leader by glowing black and red. The glass sphere opened to let the leader reach for the emerald. When the Metarex leader grasped it in its palm, the emerald's power flowed through the leader's body. All the darkness around the leader seemed to thicken to a point that the leader was almost unseeable by anyone in the room. The leader faced the Metarex waiting in the room and made an awkward gesture to them as though it was giving a command. The Metarex nodded their heads and left to do the leader's wishes. It returnedto stare back at the emerald in its palm. Both the red chaos emerald and Metarex leader's eyes glowed the color of blood. Unfortunately, they weren't the only things that glowed in the room. Seven pair of eyes appeared, but they were so well hidden that you couldn't make out what they were. They stared at the leader as though as they were waiting for it to tell them what to do. It remained silent and the seven pairs of eyes vanish like they weren't even there. The Metarex leader returned it to its glass sphere and closed the door. Suddenly, the leader's throne seat returns from the floor where it sat and pondered on its previous actions against Sonic the hedgehog.

"...Sonic..." it whispered as the floor beneath it opened up once more.

This time the leader went along with it vanishing from sight.

* * *

><p>...To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Another apology for the readers of my story. I don't like reading extremely long stories so I am treating this like the Sonic X episodes where each one builds upon another, but almost acts as its own story. I saw one where it had 82 chapters or more! My next story will be called <strong><em>The Unexpected Attack<em>**. Also, I will be having some extras following this one to make amends for cutting this so short.


	13. Extra

Here's an extra page for all of you that have read my story.

* * *

><p>Dark Sonic: I would like to file a complaint against the author.<p>

Author: What did I do?

Dark Sonic: You didn't include me in this story.

Author: You wouldn't fit in.

Dark Sonic: Then you were lying to your readers.

Author: No I wasn't! I really planned to afd you here.

?: Then make it up to your readers by adding something.

Author: What are you doing here?

?: Well, he's not the only one upset. The rest of the cast felt you did horrible with this story.

Author: Hey! No gaining up on the author!

Dark Sonic: I say we teach her a lesson.

Author: Okay! Okay! Just don't kill me or hurt me.

?: What are you going to do?

Author: I'm doing this base off how the Sonic X episodes work so I'll have a preview in the next extra.

Dark Sonic: You better.

?: You should also do a prologue in your next story.

Author: What on earth for?

?: So your readers will be able to remember what happened last time rather than rereading your previous story.

Author: But I want them to.

? gives the evil stare.

Author: Fine.

?: It's also for anyone else that happens to decide to read it and haven't read this one.

Author: Good idea. I'll get on it.

? & Dark Sonic: You better!

* * *

><p>As you can see, the characters demand a preview and prologue so I will give you one.<p> 


	14. Preview

Here's the preview for the next story: **_The Unexpected Attack_**.

* * *

><p>Sonic gains a powerful pill...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You can not take more than once a day and you need to let your body rest a few days in between intervals. Your body needs time to cope with these pills. Failure to do so will cause unpleasant effects."<em>

_"It results in an experience you've been familiar with, Dark Sonic."_

* * *

><p>...but when he is forced to use them...<p>

* * *

><p><em>A dark aura surrounded the hedgehog as Cosmo's daughter ran to him. The hedgehog dug his foot into the defeated Metarex laughing hysterically.<em>

_"That's all you got? I expected more from you. After all, the Metarex leader did send you."_

_The hedgehog was in front of her and grabbed her hands that were holding the chain forcing her to let go._

_"I don't want to hurt you, but if you interfere with my fun, I won't hesitate to do so."_

* * *

><p>...and Starlight turns traitor...<p>

* * *

><p><em>When Sonic turns around to see who did it, a golden silver figure kicks the hedgehog in the chest sending him sprawling, did three back flips, and landed on the ground. As soon as both of them got up, they were shocked to see that it was Cosmo's daughter!<em>

_"She chose this of her own free will."_

* * *

><p>...and Tails too...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Because of you everything went wrong. I can't let you escape the planet with your friends! You better surrender to the Metarex before I have to do it myself!" answered the two-tailed fox.<em>

* * *

><p>...what will our heros do?<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you liked my preview. Can't wait to see your opinions in <strong><em>The Unexpected Attack<em>**.


End file.
